


Pretty Boy

by fyodzai (Danxk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Johzenji, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/fyodzai
Summary: Kenjirou’s one day cover at the store gets disturbed by someone who exceeds his usual clumsy expectations. Terushima could be quite surprising in his own way.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 19





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> pretty boys.

“yuuji, we're going first!” yuuji heard his teammates call out to him.

“yeah, yeah, see you at practice tomorrow!” he told them without turning around. he's cutely attached to choosing which chocolate bar he should buy. one to eat on his way home and another one to eat while studying later.

after crouching for so long in front of a shelf, he chose one dark chocolate bar and one cookies and creme chocolate bar. he went to the counter to pay for it when he noticed who's the cashier today.

“ey, if it isn't the pretty setter boy from shiratorizawa.”

kenjirou raised his eyebrow, forgetting that he's in customer service at the moment. he knows him from volleyball. johzenji high school’s volleyball captain. terushima, popular with girls. he sighs, this is why he never liked a part time like this.

“ey, you're not supposed to raise an eyebrow to your customers.” he give kenjirou his careless smile, “are you working here? when did u start? it's my first time seeing you here.”

“none of your business.” kenjirou said, handing him his plastic bag of chocolates. for someone who is like terushima, he kind of find it unusual to see him shop for chocolates. it's not like he's judging him. it's just…different.

“fine, fine mr elite. but are you really working here?”

kenjirou sighed. he won't stop, would he?,

“no. i just covered for someone today. my uncle owns the store, i wanted to help.”

he doesn't know why terushima was smiling like he’d achieved something so great. if he's right, both their teams lost to karasuno.

kenjirou expected him to go home already but terushima went to the table at the corner of the store, where customers eat or kill time. it's dusk now so he wouldn't be expecting too many customers incoming. he stayed at the counter and stared at nothing. after their match with karasuno they've been practicing more diligently. goshiki had been improving really fast and it was nice to toss to him and watch him grow.

kenjirou’s reverie was interrupted when he heard a stupid groan from the corner. he turned to look at terushima who's having trouble getting tapes off his fingers, a chocolate bar in his mouth. he must've just gotten off from practice. everyone's relentlessly practicing it seems. kenjiro watched him with a distasteful look. he exceeded kenjirou’s stupidity expectations. he was making all the disturbing noises that made kenjirou itch for something he so much want to get rid off. he himself groaned in annoyance and sighed.

he stood up from his seat behind the counter and walked towards terushima. the blonde guy looked up at him and blinked, hands suspended mid air. 

“gimme your hand.” he didn't hesitate one second and offered it to kenjirou.

terushima yuuji watched as kenjiro carefully gets the tapes off his hands. a small crease forming between his eyebrows as he concentrated.

“we used a different tape today, so I couldn't get it off.” he explained to kenjirou but he wasn't looking at him, he was too absorbed with the tapes on yuuji’s fingers. yuuji glanced at his nameplate, ‘_kenjiro_’ what a cute name, he thought.

the setter has nice hands but like every other volleyball players, they were rough from all the practice. they were really warm though, and compared to yuuji’s hands, his were smaller. _really cute._

“there…” kenjirou announced, letting go of yuuji’s hand. he even gathered the used tapes and put it on the trash before going back to his seat at the cashier.

“thanks.” terushima said and kenjirou hates it that he instantly remembered how close they were a minute ago that he saw how long the blonde boy’s eyelashes were and how small his mouth was. he thought he knows why girls are after him. 

not long after theirgetting-the-tape-off encounter, terushima finally leaves the store but not before leaving a chocolate bar on the counter with a note.

“thank you, pretty.” —was written in a nice handwriting, another unusual thing kenjiro didn't imagine from terushima yuuji.

**Author's Note:**

> lets be moots on Twitter!! @kagayuhma


End file.
